


【花藤】《被凝视的过往》

by beitingming



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming
Relationships: 花藤
Kudos: 1





	【花藤】《被凝视的过往》

剛高一時花形最頭疼的事就是每天午餐時間長谷川的到來。

國中和他認識了，但現在才知道原來他是一個這麼絮叨的人。

那時長谷川一手握飯盒另一手振臂高呼，向花形傳教般宣揚自己的崇拜心。

“籃球隊的藤真君啊，雖然和我們一樣大，都是高一，但水平可了得了……”

恩恩，花形頭也不抬，含著米飯隨意應和著。

“成績又好人又好，可惜這裡是男校不然一定也很受女生歡迎……”

恩恩，花形繼續點頭還夾了長谷川飯盒裡的烤縵魚。

“花形你應該進籃球隊的，雖然之前翔陽水平一般，但有藤真在，我們肯定會有好成績……”

恩恩，花形心裡開始默背英語單詞。

這樣的日子在剛高一那會持續了好一段時間，直到花形受不了了乾脆加入籃球隊，長谷川的絮叨才在他耳邊結束。

“長谷川你那崇拜也才誇張了，崇拜，懂麼？崇拜就要站遠點看，那才是崇拜。”

“藤真君在場上我在場外，還不遠嗎？”

花形愣愣，點頭，在候補席上打了個哈欠。

高二時海南的牧時常跑來翔陽，那時的他和藤真已經被稱之為‘神奈川雙璧’。

當年就在自己坐在候補席上打哈欠那會兒這兩人已經開創著一個屬於自己的時代了，花形歪著頭笑了下。

海南和翔陽遠著呢，可牧卻樂此不疲，那年還是高二的春天，新幹線沿途的櫻花開著，直到看見海岸線。

那時的牧比藤真強，一直都是，他記得從高一第一次對決到現在牧的態度的改變。

從不以為然，到唏噓的遺憾，現在的牧看著藤真的眼神，是相知相惜。

長谷川依舊遠遠地崇拜著藤真，藤真站在和牧相知相惜的地方被這群叫做隊友的人遠遠崇拜。

突然花形覺得有一絲傷感。

他很神奇自己可以隱忍到高三，直到高三才沒有爭議地成為了主力。

花形站在藤真旁邊，低頭看著身上的綠色隊服，和著那號碼。

“5號，中鋒，花形透。”

他高高地抬起了頭，周圍的人都在喊著自己的名字。

回頭的時候看到了藤真，披上了外套的藤真，叉著手微笑著。

花形認真思考過，他和藤真一道在球場上的時間，佔據了生命中的幾分之幾。

佔據了，或將佔據著。

“相信我，藤真。”他說。

那一刻藤真的頭高昂著。

許多年之後花形早已遠離高中遠離籃球遠離藤真。

沒有人永遠十七歲但永遠有人在十七歲。

看著那些孩子花形就像凝視著從前。

除非到生命的最後不然都無法明了佔據了百分之多少，但在花形心裡他嘀咕著那是他最燦爛的記憶，就像凝望的從前終於開出的花。

同學的聚會他還可以得知藤真的現在，很輝煌的現在，也全然看不到高中痕跡的現在，現在的藤真更像是一種傳奇，比那時更傳奇。

藤真的將來所要凝望的過去絶對不會是和自己開出一樣的花，他笑了笑。

用了許多年才明白，原來自己是一種崇拜的愛情。

失去了距離的崇拜，與有了距離的愛情。

又過了許多年後在睡夢中看到了那穿著綠色籃球衣的身影。

在睡夢中溫柔地笑著。

一如他所凝望的從前。

2009.3.28 The End.


End file.
